The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist
"The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist" is the seventh episode of Drawn Together, and the final episode of the first season. Storyline After about two months in the house, life under the intense scrutiny of the cameras has finally begun to take its toll on the housemates, who find themselves at each other's throats. Foxxy manages to calm everyone down, but when Toot makes everyone realize that there isn't going to be a prize awarded at the end of the series and that everyone is in the house just for other people's entertainment, they decide enough is enough. Toot wants to destroy all the cameras and blow up the house, but Foxxy persuades the housemates that peaceful resistance is the answer, and leads them in a sit-in. The producer finally gives in to their demands for a material prize of some sort, and to this end, he turns the show into a rip-off of The Apprentice. Toot still wants to blow up the house, but agrees to play along for the time being. Billionaire Bucky Bucks splits the housemates into two teams, the guys versus the girls, and issues them a series of business-related challenges. After each challenge, Bucky fires someone on the losing team, causing the terminated party to run out of the room crying, and causing Bucky to have an orgasm. As the others are eliminated one by one, Toot enlists their help in her plan for a more forceful revolt. Finally, the contest comes down to two people, Foxxy and Toot, with the winner to be determined by a Jell-O wrestling match. Toot tries to get Foxxy to go along with her plan, but Foxxy refuses to give up, being as close to the prize as she is. Foxxy wins, and Bucky reveals her prize—nothing. He then rips off his mask to reveal that he is, in fact, the Jew Producer. The whole contest was a lie that he told everyone in order to get them to end their sit-in. Foxxy is initially crushed, but then she declares that she won't be made a fool of anymore, and tells a gleeful Toot that the time has come to take action. The housemates steal the producer's helicopter, and with Wooldoor at the controls, they blow up the house and attempt to escape the producer, who pursues them on the back of a giant missile. As the first season comes to a conclusion, the producer flies the missile into the helicopter, causing it to crash and explode on a desert island. Musical number: "Cash Cash Cashety Cash", a parody of The Apprentice theme song, The O'Jays' "For the Love of Money". Characters Major Roles *Bucky Bucks *The Jew Producer *Foxxy Love *Toot Braunstein Minor Roles *Ling-Ling *Wooldoor Sockbat *Princess Clara *Xandir *Captain Hero *Spanky Ham Reality show criticism Of all the episodes Drawn Together has produced, this one deals most extensively with the show's reality show setup. The episode is both an homage and an attack on reality television; in particular, it's an attack on shows which manipulate, deceive, or otherwise mistreat their participants. All of the housemates' complaints and frustrations in this episode can be connected to those of participants on actual reality shows. The beginning, where the housemates find themselves cracking under the strain of being cooped up together, mirrors the situation faced by contestants on Big Brother or Survivor. The constant "twists" that are introduced into the episode parallel those in just about any reality show; nearly all modern reality shows contain twists or sudden developments that the producers introduce over the course of the series solely to make things more exciting. However, some shows are more up front about it than others, and it is those who orchestrate their twists in a particularly deceptive or unfair manner that this show targets. After the producer in this episode deceives Foxxy in such a manner, she becomes the voice of reality stars everywhere and rallies the housemates to action. First she recites a list of other reality show "victims" (see below), then tells her fellow housemates that they must make a stand, not only for themselves, but for all reality show participants everywhere, and declare to reality TV that they won't be made a fool of anymore. Interestingly, the parody of The Apprentice, which forms the backbone of this episode, is actually the least critical toward its subject matter. Foxxy's speech The reality stars Foxxy mentions as having been "screwed" by reality TV include the following: *Zora Andrich and Linda Kazdova of Joe Millionaire: Zora and Linda were led to believe they were competing for the heart of a wealthy businessman, but at the end of their respective series, each found out her bachelor was actually a low-income working class type. *Rob Campos of For Love or Money: Rob was unaware that the women who were competing for his affections had a standing offer, upon being chosen by Rob, to either stay with Rob or take a million dollar cash prize. The woman he chose, Erin Brodie, took the money. *Matt Gould of The Joe Schmo Show: Gould was led to believe he was a regular participant in a Big Brother–type reality show, but the whole show was a joke at his expense, as the other participants were all actors, and all the plot twists were deliberately manipulated by the producers just for the entertainment value of his reactions. *Melana Scantlin and Larissa Meek of Average Joe: Melana and Larissa were led to believe they would be romanced by many handsome suitors in a Bachelorette–type scenario, but their suitors turned out to be decidedly unattractive "average joes" (or as Foxxy described them, "jive dogs"). Several weeks into the series, in a further act of manipulation, a group of legitimately attractive suitors were brought onto the show. Memorable Quotes *''(Captain Hero throws a wadded up piece of paper on the ground and Toot lashes out at him)'' *'Toot:' Ugh, you're just going to leave that there? Bitch! Pick it up! *'Captain Hero:' Fuck you, fatty FUPA! *''(Toot pulls out a gun and points it at his chest)'' *'Toot:' Pick it up or I'm sending you back to hell! *''(Clara steps in with a gun pointed at Toot)'' *'Clara:' Alright, drop your weapon! *''(Xandir points a gun at Clara)'' *'Xandir:' No, you drop it! *''(Spanky steps in)'' *'Spanky:' Nobody points a gun to my girl (points a gun at Clara) but me. *''(Wooldoor wildly jumps in with a crazed look on his face)'' *'Wooldoor:' ALRIGHT! LET'S FUCKING DO THIS! *''(Wooldoor takes out thousands of guns and weaponry and aims them all over the place)'' *'Wooldoor:' I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE! *''(Wooldoor takes out one more gun and points it at himself)'' ---- *'Foxxy:' Now we may be stuck here, entertaining the world for nothing, but if we don't fight or drink or fuck or suck or jerk or three-way-fuck or necro-fuck-philia, then the producers won't have no show to show. ---- *'Bucky Bucks' Xandir, I can't help but think this is all your fault. *'Xandir:' What? I'm a certified air traffic controller with ten years of experience! *'Spanky Ham:' I heard gay traffic controller with gay years of experience. Ha ha!" *''(Spanky and Captain Hero high five)'' ---- *'Xandir:' What is going on? Notes and inside references * Not knowing if the show was going to be renewed, the creators made this episode to function as a possible series finale were it to be cancelled. Had the series not been renewed, it would have ended with everyone dying when the helicopter crashed. Since the series was renewed, however, it would be revealed in the following episode that the housemates survived the explosion. * During the standoff, Spanky calls Clara "my girl," implying that they are still a couple after hooking up in the previous episode. However, after this, their relationship is never mentioned again. * In this episode, we learn that the producer, and presumably his associates, are all Jewish. In reality, the Drawn Together producers (Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein) are Jewish. * In this episode, it is revealed that Ling-Ling is male when he is placed on the guys' team during the Apprentice challenge; previous episodes had been ambiguous as to Ling-Ling's sex. * When Xandir is fired after the ATC challenge, he protests that he is "a certified air traffic controller with ten years of experience". Since Xandir is 19 years old, he would have to have been certified at the age of nine; however, this can be explained by applying the principle that cartoon characters don't really age (and thus, Xandir is 19 no matter how long he has actually lived). * The Season 1 DVD features two outtakes from this episode: an extended version of the jelly wrestling scene, and an alternate scene from The Apprentice parody in which Foxxy and Toot transport Mexican immigrants across the border by disguising them as road flares and car accessories. (In the aired version, Foxxy stuffs them in balloons which Toot consumes and later passes.) * This episode was played as part of Comedy Central's Secret Stash, a Comedy Central feature in which R-rated films are shown uncensored after midnight. However, at one point during the Jell-O wrestling scene, the screen abruptly went black, and a title card appeared reading "DVD ONLY! Too hot for the Stash!" The scene in question featured Spanky hanging off the side of the cage masturbating. This marks a rare instance in which Secret Stash has edited a program; in this instance, the editing was done as a way of promoting the DVD release (which the network doesn't hesitate to point out is uncensored). * When Toot asked everyone how many times they've been in a Mexican standoff before being on the show, everyone gave a comical answer, implying that they've either been in Mexican standoffs before and/or Mexican standoffs are just a part of every day life to them. Wooldoor, Clara, and Captain Hero were the only three who answered. Although not easily audible, because they were all speaking in unison, this is what they said. Captain Hero: "Never,... I don't think.", Clara: "Oh, what a cute name for it.", Wooldoor: "Ooh, twice!". Xandir was also seen answering this, but his voice was not heard. Goofs *After Xandir says "being in this this fishbowl is playing tricks on my mind!" and hallucinates Wooldoor Sockbat swimming and eating fish food like they're in a fishbowl, Ling-Ling disappears from the couch and gets replaced with Wooldoor and Ling-Ling is absent for the rest of the scene. *A hook-lock only appears on the front doors in the inside of the Drawn Together house when it locks and unlocks but doesn't appear in the rest of the episode, which is also unnecessary for the locking down of the Drawn Together house if there were bars on the other side of the door. *When Bucky Bucks was debuting, two people came to the end of a red carpet, holding out two giant checks in front of it, where Bucky Bucks would then jump out of. In the frame with them holding the checks out, they were seen standing directly in front of the carpet. However, in the next frame, where he jumped out, they were seen standing off to the side of the red carpet. *After Bucky Bucks introduces himself to the Drawn Together gang, they are all sitting further from each other than they were before and Toot's TNT box that she was holding with her is gone. *At the New York Stock Exchange, Bucky Bucks says that sometimes in business it's important to have the power of invisibility, which Clara was prepared for, but then somehow misses Clara turning invisible before his eyes when he's still talking to Clara, Foxxy, Toot, Spanky, and Captain Hero before he can explain what they're supposed to do, and immediately disqualifies Clara for doing exactly what they were supposed to do in the challenge and just skips it. *Clara, Foxxy and Ling-Ling are all missing from the passengers' seats when Spanky and Captain Hero high-five after Captain Hero tells Xandir that the helicopter crash is Gay Over. *In the scene where Wooldoor is narrating during the helicopter crash, Ling-Ling's mouth is missing. Cultural references * The episode title is a reference to the TV show Friends, the episode titles of which almost all begin with the words "The One With" or "The One Where", followed by a brief phrase describing some element of the episode's plot. * At one point, several of the characters pull guns on one another in an homage to Reservoir Dogs. When Wooldoor enters the fray, he produces over a dozen arms, each of them holding a different weapon. Early artwork for the scene included a Needler weapon from the video game Halo, though this did not appear in the aired version. When Wooldoor produces an additional revolver that he aims at his own head, everyone abruptly shifts their arms so that their guns are pointed at Wooldoor. Toot refers to the scenario by its slang term, a Mexican standoff. * In the standoff scene, Captain Hero calls Toot "Fatty Fupa", a phonetically similar reference to her character's prototype, Betty Boop. FUPA is an acronym for "Fat Upper Pussy Area". * Captain Hero calls Toot "the Pillsbury Doughbroad" at one point. This is a reference to Pillsbury mascot Poppin' Fresh, popularly known as the Pillsbury Doughboy. When Hero pokes Toot in the stomach, she giggles, just as Poppin' Fresh always giggles when he is poked in television commercials. * The producer, Bucky Bucks, is a pastiche of Richie Rich and Donald Trump. Bucky's associates, although their names aren't mentioned, are modeled after Carolyn Kepcher and George H. Ross from The Apprentice. Bucky has an orgasm whenever he fires someone, suggesting that Trump takes extreme pleasure in firing people from his reality show. * Several of the fade-in and fade-out scenes show an exterior shot of the house with a voiceover of Xandir exclaiming "What is going on?!". This is a reference to The Joe Schmo Show, which featured repeated shots of the house with series star Matt Gould asking the same question. Foxxy mentions Gould near the end of the program in her recap of reality TV stars who have been "screwed." * When the bars come down on all the windows and doors, the Producer says, "Now youz can't leave." This is a reference to a scene in A Bronx Tale where Sonny says this line after locking a gang of bikers in his bar. * When the Producer powers up the helicopter near the end of the episode, it makes the "time circuits on" sound from the Back to the Future trilogy. * Clara's invisibility ring is meant to be the One Ring from The Lord of the Rings. The way Clara puts on the ring is a mockery of an obscene gesture referring to sexual intercourse. * After Princess Clara is fired for being tardy during The Apprentice parody, the scene cuts to a shot of the fired cast members and Toot, all snapping their fingers and dancing in time to catchy, jazz style music. This is a reference to the musical West Side Story. * The music played during the Jell-O wrestling competition is similar to the music from Rocky. * Two references are made to The Matrix film series in this episode. **Wooldoor calls someone named Tank at the end of the episode and suddenly gains the ability to fly a helicopter. This is a reference to the first Matrix film, in which Trinity calls Tank, an Operator, and asks him for the program for a certain helicopter. Tank then downloads the data into her brain, giving her the ability to pilot the helicopter. **The scene where Foxxy and Toot punch each other's faces in slow motion during the wrestling match is a reference to The Matrix Revolutions, where Neo delivers a similar punch to Smith during their final fight. * For her project, Clara produces a blatantly anti-Semitic version of Mel Gibson's The Passion of the Christ, parodying the anti-Semitic controversy surrounding the movie. * During the wrestling match, while most of the other housemates are holding up signs cheering on Toot, Ling-Ling holds up a sign that says, "Legalize It!", referring to a song by reggae artist Peter Tosh championing the legalization of marijuana. * During the middle of the Jell-O wrestling match, the crowd shouts out "Sieg Heil", a chant used by the Nazis during World War II. * In a deleted scene which appears as an extra on the DVD, after Toot sucks up all the Jell-O and grows to enormous size, she toots on a corncob pipe and squints one eye just like Popeye after eating a can of spinach. * The helicopter used is called the T-1000 Firefox. The T-1000 is a character from the movie Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Firefox is Name of Internet Program''' 'Mozilla Firefox * Before the Jew Producer fires off the rocket launcher, he says, "Say 'hello' to my little friend", quoting a line used by Al Pacino in ''Scarface during a gun battle with rival gang members. *The scene with the Jew Producer riding the rocket is a reference to Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. *When the Cameras are activated to kill the housemates, they have shown robotic spider legs like Pretorius's from the Animated series The Mask. *When housemates started the religion challenge, Wooldoor started spinning in a similar fashion of Taz, from Looney Tunes. Streaming Unfortunately, due to mislabeling, this episode is not available on the Comedy Central website. However, it can still be watched on the unofficial, alternative website, watchcartoononline, here. This is the only episode that is not available on the Comedy Central website. One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, The Category:Foxxy Episodes Category:Toot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Special Episodes